A Dream
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Jaden Yuki ha dejado su trabajo para ser un Mangaka profesional. Kuriboshipping


Jaden Yuki desde pequeño ha crecido admirado a los héroes, mentiría si dijera que en su niñez no pensó en convertirse en uno.

Y de cierta forma así lo fue, cada vez que veía a un matón abusando del débil se interponía y peleaba por lo que creía, si bien de vez en cuando recibía un gracias fue hasta aquel día en el cual conocería a quien cambiaría su vida.

Un chico que nunca había visto, tal vez era de nuevo ingreso, ha quedado embelesado ante tal inusual tono de cabello, aún más por su color de ojos, tal vez fue por el hecho de que sus padres vivieron en el extranjero y su forma liberal de crianza, pero no dudo en ese instante en dar a conocer sus sentimientos.

—¡Me gustas! —le vio abrir los ojos en par, pronto sus mejillas se colorearon y Jaden solo pudo agregar para no sentirse tan fuera de lugar —T... tu cabello me gusta —recompone su ajetreada declaración.

Pero eso solo es el pasado, el cual le hace reír a él y a su compañero con quien se ha mudado.

—Jaden el camión de mudanza ya ha traído las cosas, ¿Podrías venir?

—Ya voy Yugi.

•

•

•

El amor lo puede todo, eso lo que cree fervientemente él, comprende que la cultura puede ser un tanto cruel aún más la gente. Pero si sus padres están de acuerdo como ellos ¿A que podrían temer?

Es lo que piensa Jaden dándose ánimos a sí mismo, pero la realidad a veces es muy cruel y la felicidad es efímera.

Lo sabe al ver a su pareja sentado en el sillón con la mirada gacha.

—¿Paso algo? ¿Dijo algo el doctor?

—Jaden... —le llamo en susurro y entonces supo que nada bueno podría salir de aquel tono tan inusual de voz.

(_)

Ha salido otra vez, nadie comprende su decisión, ha dejado su trabajo para ser Mangaka profesional, a sus casi 30 años como cada mañana sale temprano no sin antes despedirse con amor, toma el portafolio y los carteles, además del banquillo.

Se dirige a otra entrevista, ha leído sobre una vacante, comprende que solo un golpe de suerte podría ayudarle, pero no puede evitar pensar que la suerte una vez más le golpeara.

La reunión es en una pequeña editorial, ve con cuidado como el editor revisa el material, traga en seco, comprende que es ilógico que este nervioso, pero no puede evitarlo, sabe lo importante que es esto para _ambos_.

Sin embargo nuevamente la respuesta es un claro y conciso —No es lo que tenemos en mente por el momento.

Ya ha olvidado cuantas veces le han rechazado, por un segundo el pensamiento que le atraviesa por la cabeza le hace dudar; se ha replanteado el hecho de si realmente es lo suficientemente bueno en lo que hace, entonces recuerda su sonrisa y aquellas palabras de ánimo que le hacen levantarse de su asiento y sonreír a pesar del rechazo que ha tenido.

No puede rendirse, no con esto, aún queda gran parte de la mañana y tarde puede ir a otras editoriales cercanas a esta ciudad, se anima a sí mismo y retoma camino.

(_)

Tomo cuatro trenes para viajar a la ciudad vecina, pero no tuvo suerte alguna, piensa en pasar a la tienda para comprar un poco de ramen o sopa miso, sabe que será reprendido por no cuidarse, pero se siente un tanto cansado para preparar algo elaborado.

Observa la luna, las estrellas brillar, pasa por un callejón, pronto escucha el ruido, al parecer un asalto se está llevando a cabo, deja de lado su maletín y las cosas, tal vez sea una locura, pero no puede dejar la situación como esta.

El hombre de cabello plateado largo mira con asombro la hazaña, un buen samaritano le ha salvado, a pesar de que aquel tipo trajese una navaja en mano y como si nada ha podido controlar la situación.

—¿Está bien? ¿Le hizo algo?

—Lo estoy pero...

—¡Oh no! —Le interrumpe al ver como al escapar ese malhechor ha pisado los carteles.

El hombre va junto a él, trata de ayudarle a recoger sus cosas es entones que por curiosidad desdobla el cartel que parece ser tan importante para ese joven.

Pronto ve la imagen de lo que podría ser un súper héroe un tanto peculiar. Su cabellera parte en tres, sus ojos cual joyas brillan sin igual y porta un traje de color blanco y rojo.

—¿Eres mangaka? —pregunta sin verle, Jaden sonríe mientras se rasca la mejilla.

—No, solo soy un amateur —confiesa— he tratado por años publicar esta historia.

—¿Es importante para ti? —enrollo el cartel y le miro fijo.

—Mucho.

—¿Te gustaría contarme de que trata tu historia? —preguntó risueño extendiendo el cartel hacia él— claro que en un lugar más apropiado —rio.

(_)

—¿Entonces el protagonista desde niño fue diagnosticado de cáncer y su familia en búsqueda de una alternativa busca la ayuda de un científico que trasplanta su mente en un dispositivo que genera un cuerpo tridimensional mientras vive entre la red cibernética? —el joven asintió —Es un tanto peculiar —afirmo el hombre— no me imagino como podría ser un héroe.

—¡Pero lo es! —objeto el chico dentro de la cafetería donde ambos estaban.

El hombre río ante su impulsividad —a pesar de tu edad pareces un niño pequeño, lleno de energía —sonrió— pero hablando en detalles genéricos, es un tema innovador debo admitir, aun así, no lo veo como una historia para serializar, tal vez un oneshot en algún tomo especial —fue el juicio que lanzo, el mismo que hizo que Jaden apretara los puños que mantenía por debajo de la mesa— sin embargo si me demuestras lo contrario puede que se convierta en una historia que valga la pena —extendió su mano— ¿Le parece bien mi propuesta?

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que acepta serializar mi historia?

—Saldrá en dos semanas como un shot en la revista Earth.

—¿Earth? Entonces usted es...

—Pegasus Crawford, dueño de la editorial Illusion, un placer...

—Ja... Jaden... —balbuceo al querer responder, se sentía nervioso, las palabras no querían salir de su boca ante la noticia inesperada, en parte por la emoción, por otra era el sentimiento que trataba de calmar—Jaden Yuki —dijo al fin recuperando la calma.

—Lo veo mañana en mis oficinas entonces joven Yuki.

(_)

Corrió lo más que le dieron las piernas para llegar a su departamento y dirigirse al altar, cayó de rodillas, entonces se dejó llorar.

—¡Yugi! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Al fin podré contar nuestra historia y todos sabrán lo valiente que fuiste!

Pronto faraón su gato se rozó en su pierna, sonrió ante el gesto previniendo que estaba hambriento y fue a la cocina para darle su lata de atún fresco.

A pesar de que aun el recuerdo se mantiene en su mente no puede evitar sonreír.

_"_—_Tengo cáncer en el páncreas, ya se ha extendido demasiado y pronto llegara a mis pulmones, Jaden pronto moriré"_

Sabe que él no querría que estuviera triste, aun así lo ha estado, por mucho tiempo trato de seguir su vida cuando él partió, aún conserva la argolla, pero eso no evito que algo lo moviese en hacer algo más.

Comprende que no es el mejor, tampoco es un experto en crear guiones o dibujar, pero no puede evitar dar a conocer su amor de la única forma que sabe hacerlo, por ello sabe que debe esforzarse aún más, quiere que la imagen de él perdure para siempre y que brille como brillo para él en vida.

Por ello en este día que la suerte nuevamente le golpeó como lo hizo la vez que ambos se conocieron se permite llorar cual niño pequeño.

Puesto que mañana será un día aún mejor y más bello, uno donde podrá dar a conocer al mundo a su héroe de carne y hueso.

* * *

_**Creo que como ficker's siempre hemos querido plasmar aquel sentimiento puro que tenemos hacia los personajes que amamos, mostrar lo que vemos en ellos, lo que los hace únicos y especiales, hacerlos vivir cientos de historias para que sean inmortales en nuestra imaginación y letras.**_

_**Esta historia es una que no pensé retomar, hace tiempo cuando aún publicaba "Los pasos que me llevan a ti" (antes de que finalizara) se me ocurrió, pero fue la falta de inspiración la que me hizo desecharla, sin embargo algunos aspectos de mi vida me llevaron a retomarla, creo que muchos de nosotros hemos visto los diferentes tipos de "héroes" que existen ya sea en las versiones tanto anime, manga, cómic, novelas, libros, hasta cuentos, yo debo admitir que crecí con los héroes norteamericanos; Superman y Batman de los 90º, soy fan de Superman, mi película favorita de él es Superman Vs la Elite por el mensaje que trae nuevamente a pesar de los años y época en la que estamos, sin embargo creo que independientemente de los héroes de grandes súper poderes que vemos en la ficción dentro de la realidad existen grandes héroes que merecen reconocimiento al hacer un poco mejor el mundo.**_

_**Gente que arriesga su vida por salvar la de otros, personas que luchan por vivir una vida normal a pesar de no contar con un cuerpo con el que puedan hacerlo, hay un sinfín de héroes de carne y hueso que hacen cosas grandiosas a pesar de lo pequeña o diminuta que se vea su acción, algunos pensamos que hacer el bien es una pérdida de tiempo ante tanto "mal", pero si tan solo dejáramos atrás ese pensamiento podríamos observar como nuestras buenas acciones que podrían parecer ilógicas y tontas repercuten en otros y les impulsa a hacer un cambio mayor, es entonces cuando la magia comienza a volverse realidad.**_

_**En fin, gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí, si te gusto no olvides comentar y votar, me gusta saber la opinión de mis lectores, saludos se les ama.**_


End file.
